Lil Alvin And The Mini Remix
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: The munk teens are sent back in time! Now Jewl and Bell are the only teens, and they have to help Claire's sister, Lalu, take care of the preschool aged chipmunks and chipettes until Dave fixes his time machine. Story #8! Gay content! :D
1. I Kissed A Guy

The boys sat in the living room with Claire, to tell her their idea for their next move of fame. "So guys, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Claire asked, once they had all sat down. Alvin cautiously looked left and right. "Where's Dave?" He asked warily. Claire laughed and said,

"Relax Alvin dear, he's in the garage working on his time machine again." The boys rolled their eyes. "So, Claire, Um, We had this idea…" Simon

started. "Technically, I had this idea." Alvin interrupted. "And I helped." Jewl added. Simon glared at them and then continued, "Anyways, we

thought it was past time that we make a music video. All of our songs are too old now to make a music video to, but we had an idea for a new

song that we could make a music video to." Claire smiled and said, "So why are you boys acting all weird? That's a great idea!" Claire said. The

boys shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "That's not the problem; it's the song and what we want to do in the music video that's the problem."

Theodore said. Claire eyed them curiously and said, "Ok, I'm listening." "Well, we wanted to do a cover of a Katy Perry song, because we love

her of course, and also, the girls have sung a Katy Perry song at all of the most important times of our lives." Simon explained. "Yeah, think

about it. They sang Hot And Cold when we first met them, they sang Firework at your and Dave's wedding reception, and they sang Teenage

Dream at the Bubbletopia Ball." Theodore said. Everyone tensed up at the mention of Bubbletopia. 'And, we really feel that we need to do this

to make up for all of the time we had to spend apart, I mean, this calls for much more than just a heated group session, although we will get to

that too." Jewl said. "So do we have a deal?" Alvin asked. Claire laughed and said, "But you boys haven't even told me the song yet!" The boys

blushed as they realized they had failed to mention that. "The song is I Kissed A Girl, but of course we'll change it to be for a boy. I Kissed A Guy

is what we'll call it." Simon explained. Claire eyed them skeptically, and said, "Well you know that of course I understand, and Stu never misses

a chance to make a lot of money, and between Stu and I, we'll get Dave to at least not stop you, but won't this let the secret out?" The boys

shook their heads and Alvin said, "No, see, that's the smart part. Theo whole point of the song is that we kissed a guy just to try it for fun, but it

didn't mean anything, this way, we come off as straight, and the secret stays safe. If Katy can pull it off, so can we." Claire smiled and said,

"Well then, I guess you boys got yourselves a music video!" Claire said, and the boys jumped up and down and clapped excitedly. The next day,

the boys were at the recording studio getting ready to record their new song. Stu counted them down, and the boys started to sing.

Alvin started singing solo. "This was never the way I planned, not my intention, I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion" Simon started

singing solo. "It's not what, I'm used to, just wanna try you on, I'm curious for, you caught my attention" The boys started singing together. "I

kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his manly chap stick, I kissed a guy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it, It felt so wrong, it felt so

right, don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed a guy and I liked it, I liked it" Jewl started singing solo. "No, I don't even know your name, it

doesn't matter, You're my experimental game, just human nature" Theodore started singing solo. "It's not what, good guys do, not how they

should behave, My head gets so confused, hard to obey" The boys started singing together again. "I kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his

manly chap stick, I kissed a guy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it, It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight, I

kissed a guy and I liked it, I liked it" Alvin and Jewl started singing together. "Us guys we are so magical, hard abs, huge dicks, so kissable" Simon

and Theodore started singing together. "Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it, It ain't no big deal, it's innocent" The boys started

singing together again. "I kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his manly chap stick, I kissed a guy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it,

It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed a guy and I liked it, I liked it!"

The boys ended, and so did the music. "Great job guys, pure genius!" Stu said. The boys thanked him, and then walked over to the part of the

studio where they were shooting the music video. The boys had texted the girls, telling them about their music video, and asked them if they

wanted to be in it. Of course, the girls had excitedly agreed. The boys met up with the girls, who were in their party outfits for the party scene

of the music video. "Heyy guys, isn't this exciting?" Brittany said, clapping her hands. The boys nodded enthusiastically. "Oh my gosh, when

you texted us that you were doing a music video for this song, I was SO excited! I love this song, and your guys' version is awesome too!" Bell

said. The boys thanked her, and Jeanette said, "This is all very smart of you, it's a great way to make up for lost time, but still keep the secret."

The boys agreed, and Eleanor said, "So, have you guys had your reunited session yet?" The boys shook their heads, and explained that they

wanted to stay hard, so that the music video would look better, and that they were going to tonight. Stu called the girls over to him, and told

the boys they were ready to start filming. The place was set up for the beach setting. The cameras started rolling, and as Alvin's part started up,

the boys each lay down on a beach chair. The cameras filmed them from above, and Alvin started lip-synching, while occasionally glancing over

at the other boys. As Simon's part started up, Simon started to lip-synch, and gave flirty looks to the boys, who blushed back. As the chorus

started, Jewl climbed on top of Simon's chair, and Alvin climbed on top of Theodore's. The two pairs kissed, and then got up to start dancing

and lip-synching. When the chorus ended, the cameras stopped rolling to set up the scene. "Aren't the makeup artists amazing? They made it

look like you boys were really blushing when Simon flirted with you." Stu commented. Of course, the boys really HAD blushed when Simon had

flirted with them, but they didn't say anything. The place was now set up for the party scene, and the boys changed from their beach clothes,

into their party clothes. The cameras started rolling again, as Jewl's part started up. The Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and the girls pretended to have

a party, as Jewl stepped out in front, and started lip-synching in front of the camera, never losing his flirty look. Then as Theodore's part started

up, Theodore went off to the side, and rested the back of his head on the wall, while lip-synching, and the cameras filmed him. Then at the

end of his part, his eyes shot open, and he grinned flirtatiously at the boys. As the chorus started up again, the boys walked up in front to start

their dance again, while lip-synching, and the girls continued to pretend to have a party. When the chorus ended, the cameras stopped rolling,

so that the next scene could be set up. The next scene would be of the boys in a hot tub. The boys changed into their black thongs, and then got

into the hot tub. The cameras started rolling, as Alvin and Jewl's part started up. Alvin and Jewl started lip-synching, while Simon and Theodore

stared at each other in the back of the hot tub. Alvin and Jewl fingered each other's abs, and then each other's huge and hard dicks through

their black thongs, and then stopped lip-synching to kiss. Then as Simon and Theodore's part started up, Alvin and Jewl moved to the back of

the hot tub, while Simon and Theodore moved to the front. Simon and Theodore started lip-synching and fingering each other, pretending to

be cautious, and then they pretended to decide to quit being cautious, and pulled each other into a kiss, and then they hugged tightly, while

grinning flirtatiously at the camera. Then as the chorus started up, the boys got out of the hot tub, and started up their dance again, while lip-

synching. It looked really cool with the water flying everywhere while they danced, since they were soaked. As they neared the end of the

chorus, they got back into the hot tub, and went under the water. The cameras stopped rolling before they came up, and the crew set up the

final scene. As they set up, and boys dried their hair and fur, and changed into their PJs, along with the girls, for the bed scene. Once the boys'

hair and fur was completely dry, and the boys and girls had their PJs on, they each climbed into their bed with their counterpart. The boys went

under the blankets, and the cameras got ready to film the end scene. Once the music video would be finished, it would look like the boys had

gone underwater in the hot tub, and then came up from under the blankets as the song and music ended, then they'd open their eyes, look at

their counterparts, look at each other, and then wink at the cameras above them, while grinning flirtatiously, and the video would end. But as

Jewl came up from under the blanket, and opened his eyes to look at Bell, he was shocked to see that not only were they no longer in the

studio, but Bell was a human again! Jewl shook Bell, and said, "Bell! Oh my gosh, look!" Bell's eyes shot open, as she heard Jewl's voice, and

stared at him in shock. "Jewl! You're a human again!" Bell said. "So are you! And where are we?" Jewl asked.


	2. Back To The Past

"You don't think we're back at our adopted parents' house do you?" Bell asked shuddering. Jewl shook his head as he looked around. "Hey! Bell,

look at this, it's a picture of the boys and my Aunt Lalu. We must be at her house!" Bell looked around confused and said, "This doesn't look at

all the way you described her house to me." "I know, but this is what it looked like before we came here, a long time ago, before she had the

place redone." Jewl said. "So we're in the past?" Bell asked. Jewl nodded and said, "Think about it, we're humans again, and this is exactly what

Lalu's house looked like in the past." Jewl said. "If we're in the past, why are we still sixteen?" Bell asked. "How do you know we are still

sixteen?" Jewl asked. Bell rolled her eyes and said, "Jewl, we both gold blonde highlights in our hair for our sixteenth birthdays before we

turned back into chipmunks, and I see your blonde highlights right now, and I'm sure mine are there too." Jewl nodded and said, "Yes, they are."

Jewl and Bell thought it over for a while, and then Bell said, "Hey, hasn't Dave been working on a time machine?" Jewl nodded, and Bell

continued, "Well, I saw him bring it to the music video set, because he couldn't stand to watch you boys make that video, so he was working on

it while we were there. Maybe it went haywire while we were just about to finish the music video." "Yeah, and it went so crazy, it kept us the

same age, but probably made everyone else different ages, and sent us to a different location in the past." Jewl said, and Bell agreed. "Well, we

should probably get downstairs." Jewl said, and Bell nodded. "I hope we don't freak anyone out or anything." Bell said. Jewl and Bell walked

downstairs, where there was yellow caution tape wrapped all over the place. Jewl and Bell looked around confused, until they saw a little white

bird with glasses taping up everything. "Gilda?" Jewl asked, and Gilda turned her head. "Oh dear, they've awoken. LALU, THEY'RE AWAKE!"

Gilda called. "I'm out here!" A voice called from the front yard. Jewl and Bell walked out to the front yard. "What's with Gilda?" Bell whispered

to Jewl as they walked. "Don't mind her, she's always slightly grumpy. She's actually really nice deep down." Jewl said. "REALLY deep down

obviously." Bell said, rolling her eyes. Once they got to the front yard, they saw a woman that looked a lot like Claire, only slightly older, hanging

up a sign that said, 'Welcome Chipmunks and Chipettes!' She finished hanging up the sign, and then climbed down from the ladder. She turned

to Jewl and Bell and said, "Hi guys! I should probably let you know right away that I already know what's going on." Jewl and Bell looked at her

confused and said, "You do?" Lalu nodded and said, "Dave's been working on a time machine, and it's connected to the time machine in the

future that the future Dave is working on, or for you guys, the present Dave. So if one goes haywire, both do, so when your Dave's time

machine went haywire, it made our Dave's time machine go haywire, and brought you two here. I figured that out because as I was hanging up

this sign, I saw you guys just fall out of the sky, and when I looked closely, I could see that you guys looked exactly like Simon and Jeanette, only

humans of course, and I figured you must be their long lost siblings. You guys both had a pretty good bang on the head, so I laid you in my room

until you recovered." Lalu explained. When Jewl and Bell thought hard enough, they did actually remember falling out of the sky, but they

hadn't remembered it sooner because of their fall. "Hey, Lalu, dude, I heard Gilda dude scream that the human youngsters were up," A voice

said. Jewl, Bell, and Lalu looked down to see a little green frog. "PC?" Jewl said excitedly, and gave him a high five. "So the little future dudes

must know us in the future huh?" PC said, and Jewl nodded. "Where are our manners?" Bell said, nudging Jewl with her elbow. "We know who

you are, and although you know who we are, you don't know our names. I'm Bell, and this is my, um…" Bell trailed off. "I'm Jewl." Jewl said,

saving Bell. Lalu smiled and said, "Well it's lovely to meet both of you." "You too." Bell and Jewl said in unison. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!

Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" "DUDES!" PC yelled. "What?" Jewl and Bell said. "What in the wide wet world are you two future dudes doing?"

PC asked. "Oh nothing, it's just a little thing us future dudes do." Jewl said. Bell rolled her eyes and said, "More like something us chipmunk

dudes do! Well, when we were chipmunks anyways." PC's eyes grew even bigger than they already were and he said, "The time machine

changes your species too? Bogus dudes!" Bell shook her head, and Jewl said, "No, it wasn't the time machine, We'll fill you in later." PC nodded,

and Bell said, "So Lalu, what's the sign for?" "Well, Dave entered the national science fair, but it's far away, so he asked me to watch the

chipmunks and chipettes for him." Lalu said. Bell nodded and Jewl said, "Well, we hate to impose, but we kind of have nowhere to stay until

Dave fixes the time machine." "If it's any trouble though, we can find somewhere else, I know you already have to take in six little ones." Bell

said. Lalu shook her head and said, "Oh no, it's no trouble at all. I won't have to look after you two, and I have plenty of room in my house, so as

long as you guys aren't bothered by six little ones, I really hope you'll stay. "Oh don't worry, we lived with two little ones that were as much

trouble as six little ones in our adopted family, so we're used to it." Bell said. Jewl nodded and said, "Besides, they're our brothers and sisters,

they could never bother us." At that moment, a black van pulled into the driveway. "They're here!" Lalu said excitedly. "Righteous!" PC said.

"Oh joy." Gilda said with dread.


	3. The Kids Arrive

Dave got out of the black van, holding little one year old Eleanor. "Hi Dave!" Lalu said. "Hey Lalu, thanks for watching the kids for me. I really have to figure out what I have to fix on my time machine before the science fair. Who are these guys?" Dave asked, motioning towards Jewl and Bell. "They're from the future. Your time machine brought them here when it broke." Dave gave them an apologetic look and said, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry guys, I'll have it fixed ASAP." Jewl nodded, and Bell said, "That's ok, we're going to help Lalu with the kids until you get it fixed." Lalu looked around and asked, "Speaking of the kids, where are they?" Dave looked around, sighed, and said, "They always do this to me." "BOO!" Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette all shouted at the same time. They were all around preschool ages. "Aw! They're so cute!" Jewl gushed. "Hi guys! I'm Bell, and this is Jewl. We're Lalu's friends, and we're gonna stay here with you guys and have fun!" "I wuv you're outfit Bew!" Brittany said. "Aw, thanks Britt! In the future, it's VERY stylish." "The fwutour?" Brittany said confused. "I'll explain later. Come on guys, we'll help you put your stuff away." "Otay." Simon said, and Bell walked in with all of the preschoolers, except for Theodore. Dave waved goodbye, as Lalu took baby Eleanor inside to give her her bottle. Theodore clutched his teddy bear tightly. "Theodore? Are you okay?" Jewl asked, kneeling down to face the little chipmunk. "No, I miss Dave aweady." Theodore said sadly. Jewl gave Theodore a hug and said, "It's ok Theodore, Dave will be back. You know, I'm away from my daddy right now too." "You awe?" Theodore asked. "Yes, but I know I will get to see him again too. So how about we be brave together, and while we wait, we can have fun here?" Theodore seemed to consider this, and then nodded happily. "Great! Then let's go inside to get you unpacked." Jewl took Theodore's hand, and they walked into the boys' guest room. The chipmunk boys had one room, the chipmunk girls had a room, Jewl and Bell shared a room, and Lalu had the other room. Once everyone was all unpacked, Theodore yawned. "Oh boy, I think it's somebody's nap time." Lalu said. Bell took baby Eleanor from Lalu, who went to lay Theodore down for his nap. "Ok, who wants to hear a story?" Jewl asked. "Me!" Simon and Jeanette said at the same time. "I want to play with that cool robot." Alvin said. "I want to play with my Barbies." Brittany said. "Ok, PC, can you watch Alvin and Brittany while I tell Simon and Jeanette a story?" Jewl asked. "Totally dude." PC said. "So, what do you guys want to hear a story about?" Jewl asked. "How about you tell us a story about the fwutoure?" Jeanette suggested, and Simon nodded eagerly. Lalu had done her best to explain to the chipmunks that Jewl and Bell where from the future. "Well, in the future, Bell and I are chipmunks just like you." Jewl started "Weawy?" Simon asked wide eyed. "Yupz. And I'm your boys' long lost brother, and Bell is your girls' long lost sister." Jewl continued. "So why do you guys not come stay with Dave and us?" Simon asked. "Well, don't forget, we are from the future, so it wouldn't do us any good here." Jewl said. "What are we like in the fwutoure?" Jeanette asked. Jewl thought hard of what to tell them that would be age appropriate. "Well, we're all famous singers, and we sing our versions of other people's songs." Jewl explained. "That sounds like fun!" Simon said. "It most certainly does! Can we try doing that sometime?" Jeanette said. "Sure, that would be fun!" Jewl said. "YO JEWL DUDE, HELP!" PC yelled from the other room. "Oh dear." Jewl said, rushing into the kitchen, where PC, Brittany, and Alvin were playing. Jewl laughed when he saw PC, who was dressed up in robotic pants and shoes, but had a pink frilly top and lipstick. Alvin and Brittany were playing tug of war with him. "Guys, what are you doing with PC?" Jewl asked, trying not to laugh. "I want to wuse pee fwoddie for my wobot." Alvin said, pulling PC towards him. "NO! I want to wuse cee fwoggie for my pwetty pwincess." Brittany said, pulling PC towards her. "Dude and dudette, my names not pee or cee, it's PC." Pc tried to explain. "Hey, I have an idea. What if you guys ask Gilda to play too. Then Gilda can be Brittany's princess, and PC can be Alvin's robot." Jewl suggested. Alvin and Brittany dropped PC, and seeming pleased with this plan, went to find Gilda. "Thanks Jewl dude. I thought I was gonna like rip or something." PC said. "You're welcome PC." Jewl said, then he turned to Simon and Jeanette. "How about we go find Lalu to see if she can get you guys a snack?" Jewl suggested. Simon and Jeanette nodded, and taking Jewl's hands, they went to go find Lalu. Lalu was rocking in the rocking chair in the chipettes' room with baby Eleanor. "LALU CAN YOU…" Jeanette started loudly. Jewl shushed her and pointed to Eleanor. "Oopsy, sowwy. Lalu, can you get Simon and me a snack?" Jeanette asked quietly. Lalu nodded, and set Eleanor in her crib. Lalu, Simon, and Jeanette walked downstairs. Jewl went into the boys' room to look for Bell. Bell had fallen asleep on Simon's bed with Theodore. Jewl smiled, but his smile faded as he thought about sleeping with Theodore when they were older. He missed doing romantic things with his lovers/brothers already, even though it hadn't even been a full day yet. Jewl gently shook Bell awake. Bell blushed when she realized she had fallen asleep. "Sorry Jewl, Theodore's just so cuddly, I must have dozed off. I hope you were able to handle the others kids ok on your own? I know Lalu was rocking Eleanor." Jewl nodded and said, "That's ok, we were ok. There was a little fight between Al and Britt, but nothing I couldn't handle. I just wanted to find you to see if you wanted to call Dave to see how the time machine's coming." Bell nodded, and they both walked downstairs into the living room. "Do you want me to call him?" Bell asked concerned. Jewl nodded. Bell knew it was hard for Jewl to talk to his dad from the past, when he missed his dad from the present so much. Bell pulled out her cell and dialed Dave's number he had given to them before he had left for the science fair. "Hi Dave, it's Bell… We're doing great, the kids haven't even had more than one fight yet, and it didn't last long…well yes actually, I was calling because Jewl and I were wondering how the time machine was coming… ok… I see… sounds good… ok then, talk to you later… Bye." Bell hung up and turned to Jewl. "Well?" Jewl asked. "He said it's going to be a little bit longer. He doesn't have much time to work on it today, and tomorrow he has the morning filled with stuff to do, but after that he'll work on it around the clock." Bell explained. Jewl sighed, and Bell gave him a hug. "Well, at least we're all still together, sort of." Jewl said, laughing. There was a cry of dismay from Gilda upstairs. "oh boy." Bell said, and she and Jewl ran upstairs.


	4. Kids These Days

"Oh my gosh!" Bell exclaimed as she took in the scene, and Jewl covered his mouth with his hand. There

was Brittany with all of Bell's makeup, and makeup was smeared all over her and the mirror. Bell tried

her best to calmly walk away from the scene, as Jewl asked Brittany, "Britt, what are you doing with

Bell's makeup?" Brittany smiled at him and replied, "Mating da miwwow and me aw pwetty." Jewl tried

his best not to laugh. He instead, walked over to Brittany, and sat down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Brittany, it's not nice to take other people's things without asking. Would you like it if Bell took your

hair bows to make herself look pretty?" he asked. Brittany made a face and said, "No, I no wike tat."

Jewl nodded and continued. "If you want to use Bell's makeup, you have to ask her first. And it's not

nice to put makeup on the mirror either. That's Lalu's mirror, and it's not nice to make other people's

things all yucky." Brittany looked sad and said, "Bew mad at me?" Jewl smiled and said, "I'm sure she's a

little upset, but I bet if you apologize, she'd feel much better." Brittany cheered up and said, "I wiw

twean up my mess, and dow apowodize to Bew." Jewl nodded and said, "That's a good idea." Jewl

helped Brittany gather up the makeup, wipe off the mirror, clean Brittany up, and then took her hand to

go apologize to Bell. Bell was in the kitchen with Lalu, Simon, Jeanette, and Alvin, Gilda, and PC. "Bell,

Brittany has something she wants to say." Jewl said. "Beww, I sowwy I toot youw mateup witout

ating you fiwst. And I tweaned up da miwwow Wawu." Lalu and Bell both smiled and Brittany, said

thank you, and gave her a hug. Bell took Jewl into the living room and asked, "Is all of my makeup put

away, and in our room?" Jewl nodded. "How much did she use?" Bell asked nervously. "Not much, you'll

have enough to last you the rest of our visit, I'm sure." Jewl replied. Bell looked relieved. "Dew, wanna

see my pwetty pituwe I dwew?" Jeanette asked Jewl. "Oh yeah, I'd love to see it Jeanette." Just then,

Eleanor cried from upstairs. "I'll get her Lalu" Jewl said. He turned to Jeanette apologetically. "Sorry Jenn,

I'll have to see your picture later." Jewl ran up the stairs to get Eleanor. Jeanette sat down on the couch

by Bell, and crumpled up her picture. "Oh Jeanette, don't do that, I'm sure Jewl still wants to see it."

Jeanette looked down sadly and said, "No he does not. He onwy tawes about Eweanow, not me."

Jeanette started to cry. Bell gave her a hug. "I know it can sometimes seem like babies get more

attention than we do sometimes, but it doesn't mean we aren't loved." She said. "Weawwy?" Jeannette

asked. "Really. Babies can't do some of the things we big kids can do, so they need extra help and

attention sometimes. Eleanor might get Jewl's attention for a little bit, but she can't make him pictures

yet, like you can." Jeanette brightened up and said, "I'm sowwy I dot mad. I do wuve baby Ewe, and Dew

said he does want to see my pituwe." Bell nodded, and Jewl came in from the kitchen from giving

Eleanor to Lalu. "Alrighty now, let's see that picture Jenn." Jewl said. Jeanette smiled, uncrumpled her

picture, and handed it to Jewl proudly. "It's a pituwe of you and me and Bew and Simon in da fwutuwe."

Jeanette said. "Aw, this is a really cute picture Jenn, I love it!" Jewl said. "Tank you." Jeanette said

proudly. Jewl and Jeanette went to join Brittany, Lalu, Gilda, PC, and Eleanor in the kitchen. Bell was

about to join them, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very sad Theodore.

"Oh Theodore, you're up. How was your nap?" Bell asked. Theodore sniffled and said, "Dood, but Awvin

and Simon awe fightind." Bell tried not to sigh. It was much harder being around Alvin and Simon when

they weren't in love. "I's okay Theo, I'll go see if I can get them to stop." Bell said, and Theodore smiled

at her and gave her a hug. After Bell had given Theodore a hug and watched him join the others in the

kitchen, she walked upstairs to find Alvin and Simon. They were fighting over one of the building blocks.

"Simon, I need tat fow da top of my towew!" Alvin said angrily, trying to pull he block away from Simon.

"No Awvin, I need it fow da top of my wab!" Simon said angrily, trying to pull the block away from Alvin.

As Alvin tried to pull the block from Simon again, he accidentally knocked over Simon's block lab.

"AWVIN!" Simon yelled. "IT WAS AN ASSIDENT!" Alvin yelled back. "WAS NOT!" Simon yelled. "WAS

TOO!" Alvin yelled. "BOYS!" Bell called over their shouting. The boys stopped their arguing to turn to

face Bell. "Alvin, can you come here a minute please?" Bell asked, and Alvin reluctantly obeyed, but not

before sticking his tongue out at Simon one more time. Bell took Alvin out into the hall, and bent down

so she could look him in the face. "Alvin, I saw what happened. Now I know what you did to Simon's lab

was an accident, but yelling isn't nice. It kind of hurts your voice too, doesn't it?" Bell asked. Alvin tried

to respond, but coughed first. "Yeah, it tind of does. I'm sowwy I yewwed and Simon, but he makes me

so mad sometimes, I mean, why does he tawe so mut about science anyways? It's aww dumb if you ast

me." Bell nodded and said, "I understand, but we don't always agree on the same things all of the time

Alvin. And I know you don't understand Simon right now, but I'm sure you will one day." Bell said.

"Weawwy? Is it tuz you'we fwom da fwutuwe?" Alvin asked wide eyed. Bell giggled and said, "Well, yes.

In the future, you do understand Simon more, and he understands you more. I think it's because at

some point, you guys decided to try to understand each other." Alvin nodded and said, "Simon and I do

have fun pwayind todetew sometimes." Bell smiled and said, "So, do you think maybe you can help

make Simon feel better, and have fun too?" Alvin thought about it and then said, "I know how to mate

evewytind bettew fow evewyone!" Alvin ran back into the bedroom, and Bell smiled. She walked back

into the bedroom and said, "Simon, can you come here for a minute please?" Simon walked into the hall

with Bell. "Simon, I know Alvin hurt your feelings by knocking down your lab, but it was an accident, I

was there." Simon sighed and said, "But he aways does what he wants, he nevew tares about anyone

but himsewf!" Bell nodded and said, "I know it might feel that way sometimes, but Alvin does love you,

and you love him too, I mean, you guys are brothers. It's just that sometimes you guys don't always

agree or understand each other, but you do still have fun." Simon thought about it and said, "I duess I do

tare about Awvin, but he nevew tares about me." Bell smiled and said, "Are you sure about that?" When

Simon looked confused, Bell brought him back into the bedroom, where Alvin was hard at work building

a lab with a tower. "Do you wike it so faw Simon?" Alvin asked. Simon just stood there for a minute, and

then Alvin walked over to him and gave him a hug. Simon hugged him back, and then they went to finish

their building together. Bell smiled with victory. "I'm getting good at this!" Bell said to herself.


	5. Back To The Future

Lalu called everyone down for dinner. After everyone had eaten dinner, and got baths, they all went to

bed. As Jewl lay down next to Bell he said, "I hope Dave gets the time machine fixed tomorrow. I mean, I

do love it here, and helping the little munks makes me feel good, but I miss the teen munks, and being a

chipmunk myself. I mean, when I was a chipmunk, I didn't have to shave!" Bell laughed and said, "I know

what you mean. When I was a chipmunk, there was less make up to put on. Besides, I miss being able to

shake my tail. Shaking my butt without one's no fun, cuz there's nothing there." Jewl sighed and said, "I

know what you mean. Being a human's no fun, I'm going to make sure Dave gets rid of that time

machine when we get back, so we can stay chipmunks for life." Bell nodded and said, "So I heard you tell

Simon and Jeanette about us being in a band. It sounded like they really wanted to try it out." Jewl

nodded and then suddenly sat up. "I just thought of the perfect song to write and sing with them!" Bell

sat up too, and they both got to work writing the song. The next day, Jewl and Bell walked into the

chipmunks' and then the chipettes' room, to tell them not to wake up Lalu or Eleanor. "I'm so etsited to

be a weaw band!" Brittany said excitedly. They went outside to practice their song and dance, while

Gilda worked on the costumes, and PC worked on the "stage managing." When they were all ready, they

went inside to find Lalu and Eleanor. Lalu was rocking Eleanor in the living room. "Wawu, Wawu, tome

twitwy, we have a surprise fow you!" Alvin said, pulling Lalu up from the rocking chair. When Lalu went

outside, she gasped at the stage and audience set up. "Wow, you guys did all of this? That's so cool!"

Lalu said, grinning. "And Dew and Bew wote a sond fow us to sind!" Jeanette said excitedly. PC started

up the music, and the Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Jewl, and Bell all started to sing and

dance for Lalu.

Jewl started by saying. "Everybody makes mistakes." "Everybody has those days. "Bell

said. Then they all shouted "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Then Alvin started singing solo. "Evewybody

mates mistates, Evewybody has dos days, Evewybody knows what, what I'm taltin bout, Evewybody

dets dat way." Then Brittany started singing solo. "Evewybody mates mistates, Evewybody has dos days,

Evewybody knows what, what I'm taltin bout, Evewybody dets dat way." Then they all shouted "YEAH!"

Simon started singing solo. "Sometimes I'm in a dwam, I dotta mate a pwan. It might be twazay, I do it

anyway." Jeanette started singing solo. "No way to know fow suwe, I fiduwe out a tuwe. I'm patsin up

da hows but den it ovewfwows, If I'm not doin to weww. (Clap clap, clap clap) Why be so hawd on

mysewf?" Everyone started singing together. "Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again till I get

it right, Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it, even if I mess it up sometimes, nobody's perfect,"

Theodore started singing solo. "Sometimes I wowt a steme, but ten it fwips on me, doesn't tuwn out

how I pwan, dets tut it twittin sand," Bell started singing solo. "But the problem can be solved, once I get

involved, I try to be delicate, then crash right into it," Jewl started singing solo. "But my intentions are

good, yeah yeah yeah, sometimes just misunderstood," Everyone started singing together again.

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again till I get it right, Nobody's perfect, you live and you

learn it, even if I mess it up sometimes, nobody's perfect," Alvin started singing solo again. "Sometimes I

fits tinds up, and dey faww apawt adain," Theodore started singing solo again, "Nobody's perfect,"

Brittany started singing solo again, "I might mits tinds up, but I aways det it wight in de end, you know I

do," "Next time you feel like, it's just one of those days, when you just can't seem to win," Jewl started.

"If things don't always turn out the way you plan, figure something else out, don't stay down, try again."

Bell finished. Simon started singing solo again. "Evewybody mates mistates, Evewybody has dos days,

Evewybody knows what, what I'm taltin bout, Evewybody dets dat way," Jeanette started singing solo

again, "Evewybody mates mistates, Evewybody has dos days, Evewybody knows what, what I'm taltin

bout, Evewybody dets dat way," Everyone started singing together again. "Nobody's perfect, I gotta

work it, again and again till I get it right, Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it, even if I mess it up

sometimes, nobody's perfect I gotta work it, again and again till I get it right, Nobody's perfect, you live

and you learn it, cuz everybody makes mistakes, nobody's perfect," Alvin and Simon started singing

together, "Nobody's" Brittany and Jeanette started singing together. "Pewfet." Theodore started singing

solo. "No, no" Jewl and Bell started singing together. "Nobody's perfect." The music ended, and the kids

all took a bow as Lalu clapped.

"That was really great you guys, I'm so proud of all of you!" She gushed. The kids all thanked Lalu, just as

Jewl's phone rang. "I'll be right back guys." He said. Jewl picked up his cell phone. "Hello…Oh hi

Dave…Yes, we just finished putting on a show for Lalu…Oh really?...Oh, ok, great!...Yes, one sec…" Jewl

covered the phone with his hand and said, "Dave says that everything took a lot faster than he thought,

and so he'll be here around dinnertime. He won 1st place, and the time machine's obviously all fixed, so

we can go home now Bell!" Bell jumped up and down excitedly. Jewl took his hand off of the phone and

said, "Can you just give us one minute so we can say goodbye?...Ok, here's Lalu…" Jewl handed the

phone to Lalu, and she walked inside to talk to Dave on the phone. "Well guys, Dave says he doesn't

have to be here to send us back, he can just flip a switch and we're back to the future." Jewl said. The

kids looked a little sad, so Bell said, "Hey, don't worry, eventually, the future will be the present for you

guys too, and then you'll get to see us again." The kids perked up at that, and they each gave Jewl and

Bell a hug. "Alvin and Simon, make sure you guys give each other a chance to understand better, and

you won't have as many fights, ok?" Bell said. "Otay, Beww." Alvin and Simon said in unison."And

Jeanette, try not to be so busy being jealous of Eleanor, that you don't even give her a chance, you guys

can have a lot of fun together when she gets a little bigger." Bell said, and Jeanette nodded. "Brittany,

make sure you don't take people's things without asking, ok?" Jewl said. "Otay Jew" Brittany said. "And

Theodore, I know sometimes it might seem like Dave's far away, but he'll always come back, and he'll

always have you close to his heart." Jewl said, and Theodore nodded happily. Everyone gave hugs again,

and then Jewl and Bell walked up to their room to get their stuff. Gilda and PC were waiting for them up

there. "Yo future dudes, I'm gonna miss you dudes." PC said. "Aw, we'll miss you too PC, rock on!" Jewl

and Bell said, and then laughed, and gave PC a hug. "I thought you guys were going to help us with the

little monsters." Gilda said worriedly. "Don't worry Gilda, Dave says he'll be home around dinnertime,

and we taught them a lot of stuff, I'm sure you'll live." Bell said, and Jewl rolled his eyes. "Do you only

ever think about yourself? Where's all the love dudette?" PC asked. Gilda just scoffed, but couldn't resist

hugging Jewl and Bell anyways. Jewl and Bell then walked down to the front yard, where Lalu was on the

phone with Dave still. "Oh they're here Dave, one second, let me call for Gilda to take the phone so I

can say goodbye to them….Ok…" Lalu called to Gilda, who came and took the phone. "Well, I guess this

is so long for now, thanks for everything you guys have done, you were so good with the kids, I most

likely couldn't have managed without you two." Lalu said. "It was our pleasure." Bell said. "Always

happy to help." Jewl added. "Promise me something though? Will you guys visit me in the future?" Lalu

asked. "Don't worry Lalu, let's just say that you're like an aunt to us." Jewl said, winking at Bell. They

each hugged Lalu, and then Gilda gave the phone back. "Ok Dave, they're ready." Lalu said. Instantly,

Jewl found himself lying down on a bed, under the covers. At first he was a little confused, but then he

remembered the music video. He came out from under the blankets, and sure enough, there were

cameras above him. He looked over at Bell, who must have noticed where they were too, because her

eyes were closed. He was relieved to see she was a chipmunk again, which must mean that he was too.

He looked over at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in their beds, and was relieved to see they were back to

their teenage ages. He winked at them, then at the camera above him. "And Cut! That's a wrap!" Stu

said. The munk teens got out of their beds, and Jewl and Bell ran over to the others to tell them what

had happened. "Wow, that's crazy, we didn't even see you guys leave!" Jeanette said. "Oh my gosh, that

must have been horrible!" Alvin said. "Yes, but it was also sort of fun in a way too." Bell said. Then they

all went to find Dave. When they did, they told him what had happened, and asked him to please get rid

of the time machine, and never make another one. Dave agreed to do so. "Ok, now that that's done,

let's see this video!" Eleanor said excitedly. After they had watched the video, the munk teens went

home. On the way home, Jewl told Claire what had happened, and everyone was fascinated at how well

he and Bell had handled the little munks. "You guys would make great parents one day." Dave said

proudly. "No thanks! I like this right here just fine." Jewl said.


	6. The Session Of The Century

"Alright now boys, you behave yourselves while Claire and I are at the hotel, ok?" Dave asked. Dave and Claire were going to spend the night at

a hotel, so as to give the boys some time together, thanks to Claire of course. "Will do Dave." Simon said, giving him a salute. The boys all

laughed, and Claire dragged Dave out the door. "Phew, it's about time we actually had time to ourselves after over two weeks!" Alvin said, and

the boys nodded. They all ran upstairs too fast for any comparison. They pushed their beds together; just like the night of their first ever group

session. They got on the huge bed for the session of the century. "Alright now, let's see just how much you've learned from me." Alvin said to

Jewl, as he kicked off his sneakers. "You're on." Jewl said as he also kicked his sneakers off. Jewl grabbed the bottom of Alvin's red sweatshirt,

and slowly pulled it off, massaging Alvin's back, stomach, and chest as he did so. Alvin moaned at Jewl's touch. "Wow, I must be good if I got

you moaning already." Jewl said seductively. Alvin pretended to pout. "It's just because I haven't done this in over two weeks, so I'm extra hard,

I wouldn't gloat just yet if I were you." Alvin said defensively. Jewl put his hands up in defeat and said, "Ok, whatever you need to say to keep

your pride Mr. Pro." Alvin glared at him, and Jewl laughed. "Alright now, quit being mad at me, or I won't get anything accomplished here."

Jewl said, and Alvin sighed. Jewl slowly removed Alvin's belt. "Why do you two wear belts with your skinny jeans, they're already skin tight as it

is." Simon said from the other side of the bed, in between moans from Theodore's touch. "Because, they have to be as tight as possible for

maximum hotness." Alvin said, and Jewl nodded. Theodore stopped sucking Simon's dick long enough to say, "Trust me, you don't need help as

far as hotness goes." Alvin and Jewl blushed and shrugged. Jewl then took Alvin's zipper in his mouth, and slowly unzipped his jeans. Alvin

sighed in anticipation and relaxation. Jewl then rubbed Alvin's package through his briefs, and Alvin moaned. Jewl then took Alvin's briefs and

very slowly slid them off. Alvin did the same to Jewl, and they both stood there in their socks, dicks throbbing. "Wow, who knew undressing

could be such a turn on?" Alvin said, and Jewl nodded. "Alright now, next victim." Jewl said, moving over to Theodore, as Alvin walked over to

Simon. "Alright little brother, prepare to have a huge dick." Jewl said seductively, and Theodore blushed. Jewl gently pushed Theodore into a

laying down position, and Jewl climbed on top of him. Jewl slowly moved close to Theodore's face, and after staring into Theodore's bright,

anticipating, electric green eyes, they kissed passionately. Jewl sighed into the kiss, as his lips pressed against Theodore's, and their tongues did

battle. It felt so amazing to taste Theodore's mouth after being around his preschool age version. Jewl slowly pulled away from Theodore's

mouth, sighing deeply. He then moved down to Theodore's neck, and started sucking on his pulse, hard. Theodore moaned, as he instantly felt

his whole body relax. Gosh did it ever feel amazing to have his older brother on him. After a hickey had formed on Theodore's neck, Jewl moved

down to Theodore's chest, and started sucking on his right nipple, until it became erect. Then he did the same to his left nipple. Theodore

moaned louder as Jewl sucked his chest, he could feel himself becoming warmer, and tingly, and his head seemed to be full of nothing but sex

thoughts. Once Theodore's nipples were both erect, Jewl handed him over to Alvin, as he went over to Simon. "Hello twin bro, hot much? Well

it's about to get much hotter." Jewl said, and Simon blushed hard. Jewl rolled Simon onto his belly, and decided to try something new. He

sucked Simon's buttcheecks, and then his tongue entered his butthole. Simon moaned, as he felt Jewl's warm, wet tongue slip into his hole.

Jewl's tongue moved around with ease, tasting every bit of Simon's butt. Man, it tasted even better than he thought! He slowly, pulled his

tongue out of Simon's butt, and flipped Simon over onto his back. Jewl then slid his dick into Simon's butt, as he stared into Simon's bright,

mesmerizing, slightly glazed over from his horny state, gray eyes. Simon stared back into Jewl's amazing, seductive, dark brown eyes. Jewl

humped Simon, and Simon moaned aloud, "Ah, Jewl, oh yeah baby." Jewl grinned mischievously and said, "Come on Simon, say it, you know

you want to." Simon frowned and said, "No, it's dirty grammar, and you know how I am with proper, clean grammar." Jewl grinned and said,

"Now Si, I know how you are, but this is for me, and besides, you're so horny, your brain probably isn't working right, at least that can be your

excuse. And you'd be surprised how much more horny you'll get." Jewl winked at Simon, and lay on top of him, without ever taking his dick out

of Simon's butt... It all felt so good, it was too much for Simon to contain. "Oh my gosh, yes, ah right there, baby, fuck me." Simon moaned. "I

can't hear you!" Jewl said, moving his dick in and out of Simon butt faster, hitting his prostate, putting Simon in totally ecstasy. "Oh yeah, FUCK!"

Simon yelled, and he and Jewl both grew increasingly harder at the word. Simon continued to moan loudly, as Jewl's dick moved in and out of

him at a fast, steady rhythm. As Jewl hit Simon's prostate, Simon grew increasingly horny, and he could feel Jewl's dick growing bigger and

harder, causing his own dick to do the same. As Jewl moved in and out of Simon, he moaned loudly, as he felt his dick grow bigger, harder, and

tingly. He stared down at Simon's submissive figure below him as he moved in and out, causing his dick to grow even faster. He looked so cute

as he was under Jewl's horny spell. Jewl pulled his dick slowly out of Simon, and licked Simon's wet butthole. He then moved his mouth towards

Simon's dick, and started sucking on it greedily. Simon sighed, as his dick became bigger, harder, and more tingly than it had been when Jewl

was in his butt. Jewl rolled his eyes back, as he took Simon's dick deep into his mouth. His own dick was growing harder as he sucked Simon's

tasty, wet, huge dick. As he felt Simon climaxing, he slowly removed his mouth from Simon's dick. "Alright now, I'll see you in a little bit for the

cumfest." Jewl said, winking at Simon, who blushed. Jewl walked over to Alvin, ready for his turn for submission. Simon walked over to

Theodore, so Theodore could also be under submission. "Not bad, you've learned well." Alvin said, and Jewl blushed. "But now, it's time for you

to be seduced by the pro." Alvin continued, pushing Jewl onto the bed. Jewl moaned, as Alvin first sucked his neck, then his nipples. Alvin then

gently turned Jewl onto his belly, so he could lick his butthole. Jewl moaned in total ecstasy at having Alvin's warm, wet tongue in his butt. Alvin

slowly pulled his tongue out, and flipped Jewl over onto his back, so he could look into his eyes as he moved in and out of him. Alvin united

them, as he moved his dick into Jewl's butt. Jewl moaned, as he stared into Alvin's deep ocean blue eyes. Jewl had totally been seduced, and

was under Alvin's control, and Alvin could feel it. Alvin loved nothing more than to be in control of his lovers/brothers. Jewl's butt squeezed

tighter as he felt Alvin's huge dick move in and out faster and faster. Jewl moaned loudly as Alvin hit Jewl's prostate over and over. "Oh yeah,

ah, fuck me Alvin, FUCK MY HOLE!" Jewl yelled as Alvin picked up the pace. Alvin moaned loudly, and then slowly pulled his dick out of Jewl's

butt. He then moved over to Jewl's dick, and started sucking on it, fast and hard. Jewl moaned loudly, as his dick grew huge from Alvin's wet

tongue's presence. Alvin moaned as he tasted Jewl's huge dick, gosh how he missed his brother's huge dick when he was in Bubbletopia! Alvin

quickly shook off the thought of those horrid two weeks. As Alvin felt Jewl climax, he removed his mouth from Jewl's dick. Alvin and Jewl then

joined Simon and Theodore for the huge cumfest. They sat in a circle, and started to jack each other off, moving their paws fast and hard up

and down each other's dicks. Jewl sighed, as Theodore pumped his dick. Feeling his dick grow, made Jewl pump Simon harder and faster. He

moaned, watching Alvin in ecstasy from across where he was sitting. Theodore sensed Jewl climaxing, and started pumping him faster and

harder. Jewl moaned loudly, as his dick grew huge and hard, and his whole body went into totally ecstasy, until it felt as if he would explode.

Jewl moaned loudly as he felt the cum rush up his dick, and sprayed out all over his stomach. The others all came at the same time, and each

moaned loudly and started pumping each other harder and faster. Jewl was in sheer bliss, as he continued to shoot out loads and loads of cum,

his dick as huge and hard as it could get. He thought about every hot moment he had ever had with his lovers/brothers, and stared at them,

and their cumming figures, which made Jewl cum even more. Finally, the four boys stopped cumming, and almost got cleaned up, until Jewl

said, "Wait, there's one more thing I want to try." The boys looked confused, but continued to lay down with their legs widely spread apart.

Jewl lay on top of each one at a time, to lick their stomachs clean of their cum slowly and seductively. The boys all moaned, and then they each

licked the cum off of Jewl. "Wow, nothing tastes better than cum before bed!" Alvin exclaimed, and the boys nodded. Then they all four

cuddled up, and went to sleep.


End file.
